Stores, such as convenience stores and grocery stores, sell a broad range of bottled beverages. While the majority of the population can conveniently drink from these beverage containers without spilling them, there are segments of the population that cannot without a substantial risk of spills. For example, toddlers want to drink from beverage bottles just like their parents and older siblings. Similarly, individuals that are infirm or with certain disabilities are also susceptible to spills when consuming from such beverage containers. Thus, there is a need for a device that may be used to reduce the risk of spills for these segments of the population.